At times it is desired to utilize venting apparatus, such as vent piping, to relocate the vent output of a device from one particular area to another, such as a remote location. One example of such usage is in connection with pressure regulators used in fluid pipeline systems, such as gas pressure regulators in a natural gas pipeline system.
In such systems, remote venting devices are used when it is desired and necessary to relocate the vent output of a pressure regulator to an area protected from outside influences, such as adverse weather conditions, or to exhaust a regulator's vented gas to an isolated area, or for other purposes. It is therefore desired that the vent piping and any associated couplers for coupling the piping to the pressure regulator should be securely locked in place to prevent actions which could result in making the venting apparatus ineffective. At the same time, it is desired that such venting apparatus should be easily installed. However, often such apparatus requires field installation at a pressure regulator which in many instances occurs in hard-to-reach places making installation difficult. It is further desired to provide the installation of the venting apparatus with a minimum of tools.
In a commercially available vent extending apparatus for a pressure regulator, an aluminum vent pipe extender is connected to the gas regulator vent outlet by means of a plastic threaded coupling which is loosely captured at one end of the vent extender. The vent pipe extender is mounted to the gas regulator vent by threadably engaging the plastic coupling onto the threaded regulator vent outlet. Three set screws threadably engage the plastic coupling and extend through the coupling so that the set screw ends engage the outside surface of the vent pipe. The set screws are then tightened into the metal vent extender so as to prevent rotation of the vent extender with respect to the regulator vent outlet. Respective O-rings are provided between the threaded portions of the plastic coupling and a ventilator outlet and between the outer surface of the vent pipe and the inner diameter of the plastic coupling.
It has been found in practice in utilizing this commercial venting device that if the set screws are tightened too much into the metal vent piping, then this action tends to loosen the threadable engagement of the plastic coupling from the regulator vent outlet which also thereby loosens the clamp on the O-ring seal. Such undesirable action enables the regulator vent gas to escape at the regulator vent outlet, thereby defeating the intended purpose of the venting apparatus. Furthermore, this device does not securely lock the position of the venting pipe with respect to the vent outlet, so that in practice one can readily rotate or move and thereby undesirably relocate the vent piping.